


Sometimes Things Can Never Go Back To Normal

by KLDragon



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Curses, Gen, Ghost Cole (referenced), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Canon Compliant, Pain, Rain, That First Tag Sums Up This Whole Work, Those Tags Are Very Important, Water
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLDragon/pseuds/KLDragon
Summary: Cole was human again. It was... surprising, if he was being honest. Being a ghost was supposed to be permanent. For Sensei Yang to stay behind so Cole could be human again was, honestly, a bit disconcerting after everything he’d done beforehand. Now Cole just had to get used to being human again. Too bad things were never that simple.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	1. The Pains Of A Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Creator Warnings: This whole work is going to be centered on pain, so be cautious, and be aware of yourself. You have been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I have /two/ works I need to work on (if anyone knows what I’m vaguely referencing, cookies to you (hint: think keys and Halloween (extra hint: It’s from a part of a set of videos on a YouTube channel))) Also, this takes place on the Bounty, and I imagine they’d need a medbay...

Fire was all around him, the flames licking at his arms, burning the skin off. There was no escape. He was going to die here. The flames closed in around him.

* * *

Cole jolted upright. A dream. It was only a dream. He’d been dreaming about being burning alive, which was strange, seeing as he’d been drenched by the rainstorm that was still raging outside right before turning in for the night. It’d felt so real, and the feeling wasn’t going away. In fact, the pain was slowly getting stronger. Cole started to get out of bed and let out a gasp of pain. His skin felt like it was slowly but constantly being burned, his arms hurting the worst. He looked around and saw that Kai and Jay were still asleep, but Zane wasn’t there. That might be a good thing. Maybe the nindroid would know what was going on.

He started down the hall, haltingly and slow because of the pain. After a bit of searching, he finally found Zane in the control room. If Cole had ranked the pain before, it probably would have been a seven out of ten, but now it was staying steady at an eight-point-five.

“Zane, I need your help,” Cole said, trying his best to keep the pain out of his voice. Evidently he failed, because when Zane answered, his concern was clear.

“What’s wrong, Cole?” Zane answered, walking over to Cole, who was leaning against the doorframe for support, despite the fact that the contact was making the pain worse.

“My skin feels like it’s burning,” Cole said bluntly. The pain was making his head spin.

“Let’s go to the medbay and see if we can figure out the problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I broke my record of how early I start the pain...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter after only two days? Just so you know, I stayed up for a while last night in order to bring this to you. Also, I noticed a timeline mistake... I forgot that season seven takes place right after Day of the Departed, so let's pretend that season seven either didn't happen, or they were smarter and got it taken care of without any problems... Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Just getting to the medbay was a challenge. It hurt for Cole to move, but when Zane tried to help guide him, the contact caused Cole to hiss in pain and drop down to all fours. Before Zane could do anything to help him, Cole got shakily back on his feet. Zane frowned as Cole got back up. He’d purposely chilled his hand. Cole had said it felt like his skin was burning, so the cold should have helped.

* * *

The medbay wasn’t that far. Cole could make it. Then Zane touched his arm and the world went black. Next thing he knew, he was on all fours with the pain in his left arm up from an eight-point-five to an eleven. He got up slowly and saw the concerned look Zane was giving him.

“I’m fine, Zane,” he lied.

“Don’t lie to me. We both know you’re not fine,” Zane replied.

Zane was right. Cole was not fine. He needed to find out what was wrong with him before they were called on a mission, or else he’d become a giant liability.

* * *

After another five minutes they finally made it to the medbay. 

“Where does it hurt the most?” Zane asked as Cole got onto a cot.

“My arms,” Cole replied, looking worn out, even though it was only about 50 feet from the cockpit to the medbay. Not a good sign.

“I need you to take your shirt off for me to accurately run tests,” Zane said, heading over to a counter with medical equipment.

Cole started to pull his shirt off so Zane could run his tests, but found that, unsurprisingly, it made the pain skyrocket. He groaned in pain, causing Zane to turn back around to face him.

“Here, let me help,” Zane said, walking over to Cole and removing the shirt in one fluid motion, causing Cole to hiss in pain.

“Sorry, I thought doing it fast would be preferable,” Zane said apologetically.

“No, it’s fine. Actually,” Cole said, frowning and tentatively moving his right arm up and down, “the pain’s lessened a bit.”

Zane examined Cole’s shirt. It was damp.

“Cole, is this the shirt you were wearing yesterday during our mission?” An earthquake had caused the top two floors of an office building to start collapsing, so the ninja had gone to get everyone out.

“Yeah, I was exhausted after holding those two floors up, so I didn’t bother changing.” Cole’s job had been to keep the bottom one of the two floors supported, which had been a straining task even for someone with super strength. All the while, the storm had been raging around them.

Storm... Rain... water... Zane had an idea. He went over to the desk again and grabbed a table lamp and messed with the wiring a bit. Once he was done, it was giving off a fair amount of heat. He walked over to Cole, who was watching him with suspicion.

“What are you doing?” Cole asked, eyeing the modified lamp.

“I’m testing something,” Zane replied, internally running his theory by Pixal. Unfortunately, she didn’t have any additional information, since the basis of Zane’s theory involved something that should have been entirely impossible. But then again, pretty much everything he and the other ninja faced on a fairly regular basis should have been impossible. There was no harm in trying, and if his theory was correct, Cole’s pain might not be a one time thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE DO NOT PUT ANY GLACIER COMMENTS (Glacier being the Cole x Zane ship name)! This is completely platonic, and Zane was just being a good friend helping a teammate (sorry, I just don't want to have to deal with shipping comments). If anyone has any ideas for the chapter title, please let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always welcome. Keyboard smashes, rants, emojis, and words strung together in a way that's barely intelligible are all welcome. My only rules are no swearing, and nothing inappropriate. Please use your best judgment.


End file.
